Was ich tat als mir der Himmel verloren ging
by Ashumaniel
Summary: Was tut man wenn einem der Himmel verloren geht und man nun in der Hölle lebt? Dem Himmel nachfolgen?


**Vorwort:**

Das hier ist nur ein kleiner Oneshot und wird es auch bleiben. Ich warne euch lieber gleich, denn der Text ist doch recht brutal. Gleichzeitig gebe ich auch Entwarnung, denn der Text hat nichts mit meinem eigenen Befinden zu tun. Himmel sei dank. Ich bin Happy und Glücklich und nur Gott allein weiß wie das hier entstehe konnte.

Das ganze ist in der Ich-Form geschrieben, was typisch für mich ist –grins- Aus wessen Sicht? Aus Dracos.

**Summery:** Der Text hat nicht sehr viel Handlung, aber im Groben geht es darum was Draco tut, nachdem er seinen Himmel (Harry) verloren hat.

Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen und vielleicht seit ihr ja so lieb und hinterlässt mir ein kleines Review. Das wäre sehr lieb von euch –smile-

Was ich tat als mir der Himmel verloren ging 

Jeden morgen wenn mein menschliches Bewusstsein aus den Tiefen des traumlosen Schlafes, empor zu steigen beginnt, erweckt das auch den geschwächten Krieger in mir. Welcher kämpft und kämpfen muss, gegen seines gleichen im innern meiner selbst. Das öffnen der Augen um die Dinge zu sehen und zu deuten, ist nicht mehr als ein erfassen, glauben und leben der Lüge. Die Wahrheit steht im Raum, doch ungesehen, schwach und diabolisch langsam wird sie, hinterlistig weise, von der Lüge überschattet und aufgefressen in der Nacht.

Die ersten Bewegungen mühselig, die folgenden fast nicht zu meistern.

Die Schatten meiner Seele sitzen tief, zu tief als das jegliches Licht je vermag sie zu erreichen, geschweige denn die Dunkelheit meines verwirrten Geistes zu vertreiben. Ich entledige mich der wärmenden Decke und empfange mit erschreckender Gleichgültigkeit die Kälte, die sogleich meinen Körper befällt. Sie kriecht mir unter die Haut und schleppend langsam zieht sie ihre Schlinge enger. Doch die Schmerzen sind wohltuend, nahezu befreiend für meine Seele, welche wie betäubt in der Hülle meines Körpers ruht. Nur der bittere Beigeschmack der Kälte, diese brennende Sehnsucht nach der Leere des Geistes, quält mich und lässt mich vor unterdrückter Wut und tiefer Verzweiflung erzittern. Ich hebe einen Fuß aus dem Bett und keuche vor Anstrengung auf. Schweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn, während ich den zweiten folgen lasse.

Die tiefe Dunkelheit des Raumes erscheint mir nahezu hell im vergleich zu der Finsternis, welche wie der Tod selbst meine Seele in einen Abgrund mit sich reißt. Beinahe geblendet von meinem Umfeld erhebe ich mich, nur um im gleichen Moment kraftlos in die Knie zu sinken. Schwäche überflutet meinen Körper, ergreift besitz von mir und lässt mich wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden erbarmungslos zerschnitten wurden, auf den Boden nieder sinken. Ergeben lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen und schließe gedemütigt meine Augen. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Den Gedanken an das Bild welches ich geben muss.

Mein Atem geht schnell und mein Herz schlägt mir geradezu schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust. Ich spüre als wäre ich in einem Traum gefangen, wie die Kälte um mich her sich selbst in mein Inneres einlädt und nistet, um zu erobern was längst ihr gehört und verweilen wo längst sie ist das Licht wie auch die Dunkelheit, das Leben wie der Tod. Nur das Licht und Leben nicht mehr sind, als gehauchte Lügen in der Wahrheit meines Seins.

Mit einer Kraft die im Grunde nicht mehr wie ein samt grauer Schleier ist, um die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu überschatten, bringe ich meinen Körper wieder auf die Beine. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte und halte meinen Blick dabei krampfhaft gesengt. Was ich immer tue, weil ich den Anblick meiner selbst im Spiegel an dem ich unweigerlich beim verlassen des Zimmer vorbei muss, nicht ertragen könnte. Zu groß ist bereits der Ekel vor mir selbst und ich will einfach nicht sehen was aus mir geworden ist. Mir, der ich einst doch auf dem Gipfel der Reichen und Schönen wandelte. Doch die Erinnerungen an Damals verblassen und so sehr ich auch versuche sie zu halten, nichts scheint sie daran hindern zu können mir quälend langsam und doch viel zu schnell, zu entgleiten.

Und so schleiche ich wie ein Sünder durch das Dunkel meines Zimmer, auf die sich selbst in dieser Düsternis wie ein schwarzes Tor abzeichnenden Tür, zu. Ein leichter aber vertrauter Schwindel befällt meine Sinne, als ich nach dem kühlen Türgriff greife, der in meine Hand schon beinahe wieder als warm gelten könnte. Keuchend drücke ich die Klinke nach unten und vernehme sogleich das Klick, welches signalisiert das der Weg nun offen ist. Ich schwinge das massive Holz zur Seite, doch statt den Türrahmen zu durchschreiten halte ich inne. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich und mein Keuchen wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde schmerzhafter.

Mein Brustkorb zieht sich zusammen und Krämpfe beginnen mich zu schütteln. Ich hatte mich überanstrengt. Wiedereinmal. Wie ein Parasit hänge ich an der Tür und huste das letzte bisschen Leben aus mir heraus. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Ich kann fühlen wie es sich heiß den Weg meinen Rachen nach oben bahnt und kalt wie Eis meine Lippen verlässt. Warum kann es der klägliche Rest meiner gegeißelten Seele, diesem Blut nicht gleichtun und einfach meinen Körper verlassen. Sei es noch so sehr mit Schmerz verbunden, so lange es endlich ein Ende hat. Mein Leben.

Zitternd und gepeinigt bringe ich mich schwerfällig wie ein Krüppel wieder auf die Beine. Meine Haare kleben mir im Gesicht und der Gestank meines eigenen Schweißes lässt mich beinahe würgen. Dennoch quäle ich mich wie jeden sinnlosen Tag meines sinnlosen Lebens weiter und reize jede Faser meines Körpers dazu sich noch weiter und tiefer in die schmerzlichen Fluten aus Qual, Folter und Finsternis zu stürzen, die mein Dasein an sich schon in sich birgt.

Ein Fuß überholt den anderen und träge gehe ich meiner Wege, welche mich in verhasster Gewohnheit in das Badezimmer führen. Und erneut sehe ich mein verabscheudungswürdiges Ebenbild in dem kleinen Spiegel über dem kleinen Waschbecken. Meine Augen haben jeglichen Glanz verloren und zeigen nur zu deutlich welche unaussprechliche Pein in meinem Inneren herrscht. Es ist keine Traurigkeit mehr, keine sanfte Melancholie wie am Anfang.

Es ist blanke Verzweiflung welche mir aus grauen Fenstern entgegenblickt. Und dennoch wirken meine Augen beinahe hell im Vergleich zu den dunklen Ringen, welche sie schon in gewohnten Bahnen umzogen. Meine Haut ist so weiß und geisterhaft, dass ich mich wohl fürchten würde, wäre selbst das nicht bereits zu viel Anstrengung, welcher ich einfach nicht mehr gewachsen bin. Ich bin kraftlos und gleichgültig. In erster Linie gleichgültig.

Mein blondes Haar ist strähnig, schrecklich dünn und trotz meiner Jugend bereits angegraut.

Das Leben hatte begonnen mich zu verlassen, doch es tat dies in einer sadistischen Langsamkeit, das ich gewiss daran verzweifeln werde.

Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.

Des Lebens überdrüssig und jeglicher Anstrengung müde, nehme ich im Licht der Deckenlampe einen blinkenden Gegenstand in meine zitternde Hand. Vollkommen frei von Angst oder irgendeines anderen Gefühls starre ich die scharfe Rasierklinge in meiner Hand an. Ich studiere sie, lasse meinen Blick über die scharfen Kanten gleiten und stelle mir vor wie es sein wird, wenn ich sie mir in mein Fleisch rammen werde. Werde ich Schmerzen haben? Wird es ein schönes Gefühl sein? Meine Neugier wuchs. Wie wird es sich anfühlen wenn die Klinge zuerst nur leicht ritzend über meine Haut gleitet. Wie wird es sich anfühlen wenn ich den Druck erhöhen würde, nur leicht, um die Perversion meines eigenen Handels zu betrachten, während schon beinahe Erregung durch meinen Körper wallt.

Nicht aufgrund des Schmerzes, sondern wegen dem was Folgen wird. Meine Vorfreude und meine Hoffnung konzentrieren sich einzig und allein auf das.

Wird es befriedigend sein, wenn die Klinge meine Haut durchstößt?

Wie wird es sich anfühlen wenn mein Blut aus meinen zerschnittenen Adern rinnt, bevor es den weißen Marmorboden beschmutzt?

Alles Fragen, auf die ich nun endlich eine Antwort bekommen werde.

Denn ich kann nicht mehr.

Der Verlust war nicht verkraftbar, nicht für mich. Durch den Tod meines Himmels, lebe ich nun in der Hölle.

Und durch den Mord an meiner Hölle, werde ich hoffentlich wieder mit meinem Himmel vereint sein.

Gleich werde ich bei dir sein,

Harry


End file.
